At present, in different fields (for example, the public security field and the transportation field), a superior data platform of a superior department aggregates the video resources of a subordinate data platform of a subordinate department to achieve centralized control and management. In a case where the data platform of the superior department and the data platform of the subordinate department use different protocols, the signaling interaction between the superior data platform and the subordinate data platform involves the protocol conversion problem. At present, for this problem, a gateway is generally used to convert a signaling sent by the superior data platform into a signaling supported by the protocol of the subordinate data platform, and convert a response of the subordinate data platform into a response supported by the protocol of the superior data platform.
However, with the method above, whenever a subordinate data platform using a different protocol is added, a gateway has to be developed to implement the protocol conversion between the superior data platform and this subordinate data platform. When there is a big difference between the protocols of the superior data platform and the subordinate data platform, it is very difficult for developers to develop a new gateway and the difficulty of information interaction between the superior data platform and the subordinate data platform is increased.